Elements of a Warrior (DBNA)
This is a special fan-made chapter of Dragon Ball New Age created by TempestVortex after being given special approval from MALIK, creator of the original manga. It follows the story of Tempest's original character, Sunto Hatchilock whereas his history has been altered for the timeline itself. The plot for the chapter was conjured by both Tempest and MALIK. Plot The story begins with a lecture of how Saiyans weren't always there to protect the planet Earth in times of need. Some Humans like Yamcha, Uub, or Videl, have risked their lives to do the work for the Saiyans when Goku was unable to do it himself. The story opens up with the beginning of a new hero's journey to power. The hero's name is Sunto Hatchilock, the son of Hatchilock Incorporated's CEO in South City. His parents enlisted him at age 3 or 4 to take lessons at the company's testing grounds with an old friend of Master Roshi, named Master Zen Jei. Zen Jei begins to teach him how to control his chi, and has Sunto begin by charging his chi. Once he learns how to do this, Zen Jei fires a Ki Wave to test his reflexes and to have him nullify the attack with his own chi. Sunto's relfexes aren't that great, but he successfully stops the attack. Impressed with the result, Zen Jei and Sunto continue their training. A few months after Goku has left with Uub to train as his student, Sunto is invited to Capsule Corp. with his family as a reunion celebration is being held for Bulma and Sunto's dad. Sunto also finds out his mother is pregnant with his little brother. At this party, he meets and befriends Son Pan, Gohan's daughter. The two set goals to one day save the world with their powers. Years pass until we reach a period before GT begins. Sunto has become a pre-teenager and evidence shows that he has learned Zen Jei's Ba Xing Do style some time after he met the Z Fighters at the party. He has mastered the Fire element and tests his mastery by a blindfolded punch to a wrecking ball obstacle just like some others set for training usage inside the dojo. Sunto has become strong enough to smash a wrecking ball into many pieces, and Master Zen Jei, wearing a more casual outfit is impressed with Sunto's rapid improvement. Sunto then relects upon the fact that his grandfather, deceased at this period of time had also worked on the Ba Xing Do style with Zen Jei a long time ago. Then, a beeper located in his wristband signals that the local police need his help. Sunto seems to assist the law enforcement team whenever someone skillful as him is needed to settle a situation. The story then moves into the time after Emperor Pilaf makes his accidental wish to bring Goku back to his former child state. Zen Jei and Sunto recieve a letter stating that the Earth is to explode in one year. Pan, who has also grown stronger which is pointed out by Zen Jei arrives to say goodbye to Sunto as she wants to sneak aboard the ship her grandfather is to use to find the Black Star Dragon Balls in that one year time limit. Sunto understands this and encourages his best friend to let go of her thoughts that hold her back, thus Pan travels with Trunks and Goku afterwards. Over the time period, Sunto has mastered some other Ba Xing Do elements, but his skills prove no use against Baby Vegeta, and he too is controlled by the "eggs" Baby is given the ability to pass on. Sunto is restored to his normal self after this crisis, sits out from the Super 17 attack, and then something horrible is to happen afterwards. After the releasing of the Shadow Dragons, the self-acclaimed leader, Syn Shenron attacks Zen Jei's dojo while he and some other students are training. Sunto during all of this was training by himself in the outdoors, connecting to the elemental powers he contains. He has mastered all seven primary elements, and mastered the eighth as well (which is the power of the other seven combined). However, sensing Syn's energy at the dojo had convinced him to immediately take action. By the time he arrived, Zen Jei is seen dead. He fought Syn valiantly, but a broken neck lead to his demise. Sunto, angered by this powers up in a way he never has seemed to before. Syn, distracted by this notices that he lost his chance to kill the other students, who escaped thanks to Sunto's power up. Enraged by this, Syn threatens that Sunto is a fool and will pay for this with his life. Sunto hearing every word of that threat blasts Syn with his Tornado Fury attack; an Aero element technique that is usually meant to blow away a foe regardless of their size. Syn is blown away from West City and into a mountain range, where the battle commences. Sunto tries to fight will all he can use, but in the end, Syn mortally wounds Sunto with a blast through the abdomen, and tosses him away before flying off to feast on another location. Fortunatly, Goku and Pan find his body and Pan begs him to hold on to the little life he has left. Sunto however, says he cannot hang on in time for Dende to heal him. He asks Pan to stay strong, and that she was a very great friend to him ever since they were little. After saying how she is an irreplacible kind of person, he dies from his wounds, and Pan breaks down in tears. As she puts her head upon Sunto's chest as she cries, Goku swears vengeance to whatever kind of despicable being could've done this to his granddaughter's best friend. Sunto gets revived with the rule-free wish, but is sad upon hearing that Goku dies afterwards. He says a quick prayer to him asking him to rest in peace, as he will be missed. Afterwards, Master Zen Jei, who is also revived tells Sunto that he wants him to grow stronger from this experience. He also tells Sunto that he should learn a special transformation technique unique to the Ba Xing Do. Sunto accepts, and tells Pan that when he finishes training, he will hopefully be able to have the strength to make a difference like Goku did. The chapter ends afterwards. Major Characters *Sunto Hatchilock *Master Zen Jei *Syn Shenron Minor Characters *Pan *Goku Support Characters *Baby Vegeta *Videl *Gohan *Vegeta *Goten *Yamcha *Uub Aftermath of Battle Against Syn Sunto is to make a reappearance in the actual manga of New Age during the World Tournament Saga, where he appears as a young adult, wearing the clothes once seen being worn by Master Zen Jei, along with the bandana he used during his blindfolded training. His hair changes a bit too, as does his power. The rest is to be revealed when the saga is being uploaded. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball New Age Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Prologue Category:Fan Chapter Category:Fan Drawn Manga